Double Trouble
Double Trouble (que puede traducirse como "Doble Desgracia") es el nombre de una canción que es interpretada por el Coro del Sapo del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La canción se desarrolla en una melodía coral, y su letra habla sobre la fabricación de una poción con diferentes componentes, que está tomada directamente de algunas líneas de la obra de Macbeth, de William Shakespeare.Macbeth, de William Shakespeare (Acto IV, Escena 1). Historia El Coro del Sapo, dirigido por el profesor Filius Flitwick, interpretó esta canción durante el Banquete de Bienvenida en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería el 1 de septiembre de 1993 previo al discurso de bienvenida de Albus Dumbledore. Los integrantes del coro sujetaban sapos y cuervos mientras cantaban, y fueron aplaudidos por el personal y los estudiantes del colegio al final de su interpretación. Letra Original (inglés)= Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Double, double, toil and trouble; Something wicked this way comes! Eye of newt and toe of frog, Wool of bat and tongue of dog, Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting, Lizard's leg and howlet's wing. Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Double, double, toil and trouble; Something wicked this way comes! In the cauldron boil and bake, Fillet of a fenny snake, Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, Witches' mummy, maw and gulf. Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Something wicked this way comes! |-| Español (traducción no oficial)= Doble, doble desgracia y aflicción; Que arda y burbujee el calderón. Doble, doble desgracia y aflicción; ¡Algo maligno se está aproximando! Pata de rana, ojo de tritón, Bozo de murciélago y lengua de perro, Horquilla de sierpe y aguijón de lución, Ala de lechuza y pata de iguana. Doble, doble desgracia y aflicción; Que arda y burbujee el calderón. Doble, doble desgracia y aflicción; ¡Algo maligno se está aproximando! Hierve y cuece en el calderón, Filete de víbora cenagosa, Diente de lobo, escama de dragón, Momia de bruja, las fauces y la panza. Doble, doble desgracia y aflicción; Que arda y burbujee el calderón. Doble, doble desgracia y aflicción; Doble, doble desgracia y aflicción; Que arda y burbujee el calderón. Doble, doble desgracia y aflicción; ¡Algo maligno se está aproximando! |-| Detrás de las escenas *John Williams compuso los versos de la canción usando partes de la famosa escena de la obra Macbeth, de William Shakespeare, en la cual las Brujas se reúnen alrededor del caldero para fabricar una poción; para luego desarrollarla como parte de la música de las películas. Una de las brujas en la obra también menciona la frase: "Por la forma en que los dedos me están picando, algo maligno se está aproximando." *La frase "Algo maligno se está aproximando""Something Wicked This Way Comes" en el inglés original también es usada como el título de una novela muy conocida de Ray Bradbury. Ver también *''Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (banda sonora)'' Apariciones * *''Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (banda sonora)'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter '' Notas y referencias en:Double Trouble fr:Double Trouble ru:Something wicked this way comes Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Bandas sonoras de las películas de Harry Potter